faking_itfandomcom-20200223-history
You Can't Handle The Truth or Dare
"You Can't Handle The Truth or Dare" is the second episode of Season Two. It premiered on September 30, 2014. Synopsis Karma and Amy must deal with the tension between them during a girls' weekend; Liam's new friend takes him to a dive bar, making Shane jealous. A game of truth or dare goes sideways when Karma tries to find out Lauren's secret. Summary The episode starts off with Karma walking into the art studio to see Liam, using the excuse of returning his shirt to start a conversation. She asks him what he's working on, he says that it's nothing trying to keep her from seeing it. Karma smiles and calls him humble and steps around him revealing a heart with nails in it. She looks back at him and uses her next class as an excuse to leave. Amy tells Shane about her and Karma having a girl's weekend. Shane asks her if she thinks that's a good idea, seeing right through her lie claiming that his senses have been heightened due to being celibate for six days. She tells him that her biggest fear was losing Karma and since it didn't happen, she's fine with everything. He reminds her that she told Karma that she was in love with her and she didn't feel the same way, and about her lying about being a lesbian to be popular and have sex with Liam. Amy defends her saying that they have both done horrible things. He asks what she has to be guilty about and Liam walks right up to Shane saying "There you are." shifting uncomfortably when he sees Amy with him doing the same. Amy says that she's late and runs off, Shane says that he'll call her later and turns to Liam, saying that they were just talking about "gay stuff" when Liam asks what they were talking about. Liam seems disappointed by Shane keeping more secrets from him, Shane says that they aren't about him and asks if there plans are still on, Liam says yes and walks away. Amy and Karma are in Amy's room going over the schedule of their girl's night. Amy agrees with everything and Karma stands up and takes her shirt off, bringing it back up to her chest when she sees Amy's face apologizing asking if it was weird, saying that she was just trying to act normal. Amy says no and that she really needs to pee. She runs to the bathroom, and invites Lauren to her and Karma's girl's weekend. Liam makes a new friend, bonding over having a crappy day. He says that he's having the worse, claiming that his dad was sent to prison for sleeping with a patient. Liam says that that sucks. He agrees and reveals that his father was a Veterinarian, Liam looks at him and he says that he was just kidding, that he was a Pediatrician. When he doesn't say anything else Liam asks if he was serious. He says no and calls him guilliable and admits that he was a Mortician, that the first two don't sound as bad. Liam says that he wins, he thanks him and then asks if he helps him change his flat, if he could have a ride home. Liam says yes and they start to talk about Hester High. Karma, Amy and Lauren are shown sitting on the couch. Both Amy and Karma participating in cookie remorse. Lauren chimes in saying that it was disgusting, comparing it to watching two hyenas feeding. Karma tells her that she's not allowed to participate because she didn't eat one. Lauren says that she ate half of one and instead of complaining she'll work it off tomorrow. When Lauren leaves, Karma asks Amy if she's being blackmailed, Amy says no, that she feels bad for her, the whole intersex thing really humanized her. Karma agrees saying that it was easier when they could just hate her. Shane walks up to Liam's car dressed as Kristoff from Frozen with antlers for Liam to be Sven, initially shocked to see someone else in the car then says hello. Liam introduces him as Theo. Shane tells him that he could be Elsa, he has the dress because he was going to wear it but didn't as it was expected. Theo smiles and says no, Liam then tells Shane that the plans have changed, now going to a dive bar. Shane seems upset but agrees and goes back inside to change. Theo turns to Liam and says that Shane must go all out for Halloween and Liam tells him that is epic. Back at girl's weekend, they are all on the couch watching Twilight. Lauren asks if they're going to watch the whole movie on mute. Karma says yes because they can add their own commentary. After rolling her eyes at their commentary she sees Amy and Karma's hands touch and takes Karma's ask for backup to make things even more awkward. First agreeing with Amy's point then agrees with Karma and lets them do the rest. After the topic shifts to soulmates, Lauren then suggests that maybe Jacob is the soulmate that he's been her loyal friend for her whole life. Amy agrees and says that 'Bella' is to dazzled by 'Edward's' skin to see that they'd be perfect together. Karma says that she doesn't feel that way about Jacob even though part of her wishes that she did. Amy says that maybe if she tried, Karma cuts her off by saying that she's in love with Edward. Lauren smiles and asks if they were still talking about Twilight. Amy sinks down in her seat and Karma looks back to the tv. Amy pulls Lauren to the side asking her why she invited Lisbeth and Leila. She admits that she overheard her and Karma about feeling bad for her and out of spite she decided to make things weirder between her and Karma. Amy denies that things are weird, Lauren asks her if there were anymore secrets between them and when she says no Lauren decides to put that to the test. Going back to everyone asking who wants to play truth or dare. Shane, Theo and Shane walk into the Dive Bar. Theo asks if they want to play pool, Liam says yes and tells Shane that he has the winner. The girls are now sitting at a table. Amy sets down a glass of green liquid naming the contents (ketchup, chocolate sauce, vinegar, two cups of mayo) before spitting in it, sliding the glass to Lauren. She states that it's not fair that she gets to go first and Amy says that she can always chose truth, to give her friends a chance to get to know her better. Lauren then downs the whole glass, staring at Amy. Ignoring Lisbeth and Leila she choses Karma. Karma picks dare and Lauren dares her to kiss Amy for sixty seconds with tongue. Lisbeth and Leila start clapping and Karma and Amy look uncomfortable. At the dive bar Shane stares at Liam and Theo playing pool while drinking. He starts to talk to a woman fighting with her boyfriend and asks if she was okay. She seems thankful to come a guy that cares about her and says that she never should've gotten her name tattooed on her back. He asks if he can see it, she shows him and he tries to suggest that she changes it. The man comes up to him and asks if he was hitting on his girl, Shane says that she's not his type and Bubba asks if he was a 'homo'. Shane says that he is a homosapien and asks what species he is. Bubba says that he is a heterosexual. Shane asks if he was sure because he standing awfully close and that he's into back hair. Bubba raises his fist to punch Shane and Liam steps in and says that they were just leaving, pulling him away. Shane tells him that he has this and turns back to Bubba and Theo steps in front of him and punches him. Karma is just about to kiss Amy but stops saying that she chooses truth. Lisbeth and Leila boo her and Lauren asks how sex with Liam is. She says that it's fine. Lisbeth asks Amy the same question. She reminds her about the threesome and Amy says that they didn't go through with it. Karma then asks Lauren truth or dare and she chooses dare. Back in the car Theo is fangirling about what just happened in the bar asking where Shane learned how to do that. Shane tells him that he signed up for taekwondo. Liam basically tells Shane to get out and he asks him what his problem is. Liam says its nothing but Shane tells him if he has something to say then to say it. Liam says that he thinks Shane picked the fight because he was jealous. Shane says no and that he actually likes Theo because he actually had his back. Liam says that he was trying to protect him, which is way more than he did for him. Shane asks him what he is talking about and Liam says that he kept Amy's secret as his expense, that he chose her over him. Shane says that's not what happened and Liam says that that's what it felt like. Shane attempts to explain but Liam cuts him off saying that he's done talking about it and to leave. Lauren is sitting down ready to accept her dare, Karma steps forward and starts to shave her head but she stops saying that she can't do it. Lauren sighs and Amy takes the razor saying that she will, but Lauren changes to truth. Amy and Karma look at each other pretending to think about what they should ask. Leading to a series of back and forth questions; Karma to Lauren: Where you born different than the rest of us? Lauren to Karma: Are you in love with Liam Booker? Amy to Lauren: Are you taking hormones? Lauren to Amy: Have you ever masturbated thinking about Karma? Amy looks around and states that she doesn't want to play anymore and leaves the room. Lisbeth turns to Leila and asks if green was even her favorite color. Karma leaves and goes to talk to Amy and her room. They then go over what their new boundaries are and decide that they have to work back up. Karma starts to tickle Amy's feet and they both start to laugh. Shane is on the phone with Pablo talking about his fight with Liam. Pablo agrees with Shane about Liam not knowing how it is to struggle with your sexuality but asks if he ever thought about things from Liam's point of view. Shane says he doesn't want to, he just wants to vent to his boyfriend. Pablo says he feels his pain but this is one of those times where you have to decide to feed the good wolfor the bad wolf. Shane grows annoyed about the wolf analogy and breaks up with him. The next morning Amy goes downstairs and talks to Lauren. She apologizes and admits that she was right. Lauren says thank you, and to stop, that she doesn't need her pity. That she actually pities her. Amy asks why and she tells her that she knows that she slept with Liam. When Amy starts to deny, she cuts her off and says that she found the box to the morning after pill in the bathroom and that she won't tell Karma. Lisbeth and Leila come downstairs and Amy encourages her to tell them about her being intersex and they accept her. Trivia * Karmy has a sleepover and they are going to play Truth or Dare with Lauren. Behind the Scenes (Images from Twitter & Instagram)Category:Season Two EpisodesCategory:Episodes Tumblr nam9zn0LaU1twc4pfo1 500.png|Filming 2x02|link=http://instagram.com/p/r7eWFdxGn3/ Bvf8bghCYAA-IV .jpg|Karmy Lives |link=https://twitter.com/mrcartaire/status/502147433582039040|linktext=Carter's Twitter Post